


Котики

by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Брок Рамлоу не любит котиков.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Котики

Брок не любит котиков. Песиков он, если что, тоже не любит. Вообще все деление мирового сообщества на тотемы жутко злит и нервирует. Почему он, образованный человек, должен строить из себя кого-то, с кем у него, возможно, только пара схожих аллелей в генотипе, да и то не факт, ибо делать карту самому себе некогда, а заказывать... Брок знаком не понаслышке с половиной нынешних «умельцев», даром что они считают идиотом его, променявшего научные лаборатории на миссии по всему миру. Плевать. Брок сделал свой выбор и ни о чем не жалеет. Ну, может, только в тот миг, когда Тони Старк смотрит сквозь него, словно Брок — пустое место, а не высококвалифицированный специалист. Нет, Брок помнит, что Тони нынче не интересны оружие и люди с ним, но, черт возьми, уж Тони ли не знать, как порой различаются обертка и содержимое? 

Так что да, Брок не любит котиков. Если собаке еще можно простить зависимость от человека, хотя нынче в моде все равно волчья кровь, то кот... Кот должен быть бойцом, а не домашним мурлыкой, чья меховая задница перевешивает в прыжке, нарушая всю идеальную траекторию недополета. 

У Старка, кстати, задница что надо. Так и просится в крепкие ладони Брока, словно созданная специально для него. Что, конечно, бред и бабкины россказни, и человеку с IQ Брока негоже даже думать о подобном, но... Тони Старк такой... Не думать о нем — невозможно. 

Ладно, хрен с ним, глаза у Старка тоже красивые. И ресницы... У кошаков обычно они не сильно выделяются, но у Старка, видимо, не обошлось без гибридизации, и член Брока — твердое тому подтверждение. То, как он реагирует на любой их взмах. 

Но все же котики — это паршиво. Тебе кажется, что ты его завел для того, чтобы развлечься в одинокие вечера, а оглянуться не успеешь — и уже все, зависимость от пушистого засранца. И выходит, что это он тебя завел, и таких как ты у него с десяток в каждом городе, прибегут, виляя хвостами, стоит только свистнуть. И будут, умиляясь, чесать за ушком и гладить спинку, пока ты, как дурак, прыгаешь дома у плиты, чтобы покормить как следует свое недоодомашненное недоразумение. 

Утешает только одно: котики, как правило, позволяя гладить себя каждому, признают только одного хозяина. Хотя «хозяин» — это, наверное, перебор. Ну, только если в пределах спальни, а снаружи — ни-ни. Но уж в спальне, где каждый может быть собой, а не двойным агентом или гением, плейбоем, филантропом, — там даже броковы принципы дают сбой. 

Потому что да, Брок не любит котиков. Ему вполне хватает одного Тони Старка. И, кажется, это взаимно.


End file.
